


Day 025

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 025

The tools were taken out of the case and arranged on the table in order of expected use. Each one was given a polish to remove any dirt that might have gotten on them since the last work session. Protective gear was placed over the regular attire, including thick lead-lined gloves that had a high probability of protecting the wearer from lyrium infection.

The chest was brought out and the three locks were opened. The lyrium was removed and examined. No change had spontaneously occur, just as it hadn’t for the past couple months. It was very unlikely that spontaneous change would occur but assumptions about lyrium were dangerous. Assumptions were especially dangerous with unusual lyrium.

A small piece was removed from the idol. Specifically from one of the long protrusions from what had been declared the bottom, though the intent of the sculpture could not be claimed with certainty. The piece was roughly one quarter-inch in length and less than a tenth of an inch wide. The diameter of the cylinder was also one tenth of an inch.

Lyrium was an unusual substance, obeying few of the laws most parts of the natural world followed. It could be encountered as a liquid or a solid and it was not always clear what triggered the change.

The shard was struck with an everite hammer and it changed form, flowing as a liquid into a bowl brought out for this purpose. Two identical rune tracings were brought out and laid on the table. The first was completed with the lyrium from the idol, the red color making it easy to distinguish from the second which was subsequently completed with standard blue lyrium. The runes selected were common weapon enhancements. When activated, they would sheath the striking edge with fire.

“Maddox.” The voice was that of Knight Commander Meredith. Her call for attention required a response.

“I acknowledge your arrival. I am unable to cease my current task, but will attend you at the earliest opportunity.” Interruptions were inideal but all the research materials were provided by the Knight Commander and the price of attending her was outweighed by the benefits she provided.

“Of course,” was the only response.

When the final adjustments were made to both runed. The Knight Commander was acknowledged more formally with eye contact.

Meredith: “How go your experiments.”

Response: “There have been no accidents. Theories have been confirmed.”

Meredith: “Elaborate.”

Response: “A visual demonstration will be of assistance in the explanation.”

Meredith came closer to the table with the two runes. The standard rune was indicated.

“This rune produces a flame, the desired outcome is to burn and destroy flesh in a combat scenario. It will also set fire to any fabrics worn by the target.” A sample of Paragon's Luster was held in the flames. “The metal absorbs the heat from the flames. If the target was armoured this would cause significant damage to the targeted area.” The metal was returned to its container and a fresh, room-temperature sample was retrieved. “If the same metal is held in the flame of a rune crafted by the red lyrium taken from the idol, the temperature is such that the metal will melt.” The display confirmed the lecture's claims.

Meredith: “So runes crafted with the red lyrium are more potent?”

Response: “Correct.”

Meredith: “Is it dangerous to use?”

Response “I have been in close proximity to the lyrium for months and have felt no adverse effects. Tranquil individuals are resistant to magical effects, but there has been no indication of a risk that exceeds that of blue lyrium.”

Meredith: “Excellent. I want you to craft me a sword using all the lyrium you have here.”

A moment is taken to process the request. It was not an expected result of the visit today. “In such a large quantity there may be dangers as of yet undiscovered.”

Meredith “I need more power Maddox. I have trained my entire life to face down abominations, demons and apostates, and yesterday I learned that it was not enough. Kirkwall would not survive if I were to fall to a demon, it would tear itself apart. I need to increase my power beyond what was possible before. Craft me a sword from the idol, that is a direct order.”

“Acknowledged.” The potential research that would become impossible after the request was completed is significant. This was a sub-optimal situation but there existed no other professions for beings in the tranquil state. Maddox would not survive without the Knight Commander’s patronage. Plans are drawn up, revised and presented to Meredith by day’s end. She approved of them, Maddox doid not.


End file.
